


Endlessly

by azrhyss



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots, Lee Donghae (briefly mentioned), Park Bogum (briefly mentioned), Romance, bestfriend, so sweet it will give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: Two best friend pretending, fooling and dancing around each other before finally giving in.





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I’m back with some fluffy goodness to give you diabetes!!! This fic is supposed to be for my m/m ship and i meant to publish it under a different name that I have but idk i’m kinda not feeling that ship rn so why not turned this into surene, am I rite???  
this is probably the longest fic i’ve ever wrote lmao  
anyway, happy reading! I hope you enjoy it!

“Kiss my cheek.”

“Huh?” Junmyeon almost laughed at the high-pitched voice that came out of his mouth and snapped his head to the side to have a good look at Juhyun. The movement was so quick he was actually thankful that he didn’t break his neck in the process. Both of them currently stood in the middle of a party.

“Kiss my cheek, I said. Just do it. And look at me lovingly after you did it.” Juhyun said as if her first request wasn’t already ridiculous enough. Her eyes widened and bore into Junmyeon’s own.

“Ew.” was all that Junmyeon could manage to utter as a response after all.

“Junmyeon!”

“Ugh fine.”

Junmyeon leaned in to kiss Juhyun lightly on her cheek and then proceed to held her eyes and smiled at her lovingly.

“Good. Good. This is disgusting but you’re doing great.” Juhyun whispered.

“Wha—”

“Juhyun?” a voice suddenly cut Junmyeon off.

When Junmyeon turned around, he immediately realized what was happening. On his right, now stood Park Bogum, one of the cool guys in university who kept hitting on Juhyun for the past weeks. Normally, people would swoon over the fact that Park Bogum is interested in them but Juhyun, surprisingly, was not interested in it at all.

“Bogum, hi!” Juhyun greeted him, her arms slowly moving to circled around Junmyeon’s, pulling him firmly against her, “This is Junmyeon by the way. Junmyeon, this is Bogum.”

“Hey, man. Kim Junmyeon, acting major.” Junmyeon extended his hand and Bogum took it.

“Sorry to interrupt your date I just want to say hi.” Bogum said cooly.

“Oh, don’t sweat it.” Junmyeon countered and Juhyun nodded in agreement on his side.

“I’ll get going then. See you around?” Bogum said, clearly looking uncomfortable.

“Yeah, sure.” Junmyeon flashed him her brightest smile.

“Bye, Bogum.” Juhyun waved at the guy, a fake smile displayed on her face.

Junmyeon scoffed the moment he saw Bogum disappeared among the crowds, “A kiss on the cheek and that’s all it takes? The dude gave up so easily is that why you’re not interested?”

Juhyun laughed beside him, “That’s also new to me you know. I thought we had to do something more but damn, it turns out we don’t have to even bother.”

“Why are you not interested then? He is Park Bogum, you know. His name is on the mouth of every girls in here, I believe.” Junmyeon couldn’t help but to let his curiosity taking over him.

“I don’t know? I’m just not feeling it. Me and Bogum? No. Just no.”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure what she meant by that. _Feeling what, exactly?_

“Still waiting for the right one then?” he asked again.

Juhyun gave no answer. Junmyeon watched as her mind wandered away, probably contemplating her decision, the regrets turning the Park Bogum down. But then, as if someone pushed her wandering mind back to him, her head suddenly turned to Junmyeon.

“Wanna get out of here? This place is boring.”

//

Juhyun and Junmyeon had been doing this weird ‘you are my fake boyfriend/girlfriend today so help me get away from this guy/girl’ thing ever since they were both in high school. Of course Junmyeon helped his best friend more and not vice-versa because Juhyun is just… ridiculously attractive and Junmyeon is sane enough to admit that.

Everyone attracted to Juhyun more compared to Junmyeon. Sometimes Junmyeon pitied Juhyun for having to end up with him by default because he is her best friend and her only choice for this act. If only Juhyun is easily impressed by her admirers maybe these kinds of act would finally stop or maybe will never happen at all.

No. Scratch that.

If Junmyeon were to be honest and not being a coward for once in his life, he honestly doesn’t want these silly acts to end. These are his rare chances to be disgustingly romantic with Juhyun.

Junmyeon didn’t know when it all started, but he was sure of one thing. He knew that he liked Juhyun and clearly not as a friend anymore. On his countless sleepless nights, he wondered what made him feel this way towards his best friend. This might sound disgusting but he finally came to a conclusion that Juhyun is just simply, Juhyun.

The overly nice, overly caring, clumsy, worse sense of humor than Junmyeon’s, perfect and stunning Bae Juhyun.

Of course Juhyun retorted when Junmyeon voiced his concern about her being better looking and he had to work extra hard to be the bane of existence of every men who wanted to date Juhyun.

“Nonsense!” she exclaimed, glaring at his sorry arse, they sat face to face at a café for a night out, “You ever call yourself ugly in front of me again, I will never talk to you. Ever!”

“You only said that to make me feel better about myself.” he replied dryly.

“Oh hush! You can be quite dense and oblivious sometimes,” _Well, you’re the one to talk_, he thought, “That’s why you didn’t realize the amount of girls staring at you with dopey smiles on their faces.”

Junmyeon was flabbergasted. _Was it true? Was it because he only had eyes for Juhyun he didn’t realize what was happening?_ “No one has been staring at me with a dopey smile. That’s more like your thing with those admirers of yours.”

“Ugh! See, dense and oblivious.” she raised her hands to the air as if saying _‘Oh God, why is this man so stupid?’_, “Remember when we were at the Dean’s retirement party? There is this one girl, I can’t even recall her name now, but oh boy, the moment you stepped into the party, she is practically eye-fucking you! The bedroom eyes she is giving you? Disgusting! I wanted to snapped at her and remind her of her place.”

Junmyeon choked on his cake at her bold statement, “Oh, yuck! Okay, you know what? Let’s just stop. I don’t want to hear anything anymore.”

“So stop calling yourself ugly then!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

_So I’m not ugly to her_, he thought. _Thank God_. Junmyeon cared of what Juhyun thought of him, of course. Her judgement is the only thing that mattered to him, to hell of what other people think.

“You look cute with your hair down.” Juhyun once said to him out of the blue, “It’s cute and I don’t know? Makes you look boy-ish at your age?”

Junmyeon remembered had to fight the urge not to choke on his cake that day. He probably done it a thousand times because Juhyun kept coming up with bold statements like this everytime they hang out.

“Are you saying I look old and you want me to look young?” he jested, trying to ease the tingly feelings clawing at his stomach.

She once also said she likes his fashion style more compared to the ones in the past. And ever since that day, Junmyeon always asked for Juhyun’s opinion on clothes he wanted to buy, making sure that his best friend liked it as well. Maybe, just _maybe_, by doing that, Junmyeon could get a grip on what Juhyun actually look for in a lover—physical appearance wise.

Junmyeon loved it the most when Juhyun took care of him. He loved it when Juhyun just randomly came over to his place. He loved it even more when Juhyun decided to stay for a sleep over. He loved waking up to the smell of a freshly cooked soup. He also loved the person who cooked the said soup. He liked it when Juhyun started nagging at him for not having anything in the fridge the moment she stepped into the kitchen. Or when his house looked like a shipwreck because he is a mess.

“You know what?” she said to him one day, clearly annoyed by the mess that was his house, “You looking like that and not a neat freak is the biggest scam I’ve ever experience in my life.”

_Good god, did he mention that he loved her?_

Juhyun is also overly nice. If Junmyeon were to list good things about Juhyun, the list will probably be never ending. She might be annoyed first but she could never say no to Junmyeon and he is proud to have that as his previledge.

Junmyeon remembered texting Juhyun at one evening just because he was suddenly feeling hungry. Or more like he suddenly missed seeing her walking around his house.

**Junmyeon:** .

It was all he sent. A literal period because he liked to mess with her. Her reply came soon after.

**Juhyun:** _yes?_

**Junmyeon:** _i’m hungry_

**Juhyun:** _then eat_

**Junmyeon:** _cook for me_

**Juhyun:** _jfc jun, i’m not your mother_

**Junmyeon:** _cook for me (2)_

When she didn’t reply, Junmyeon felt his nerves slowly creeping out on him.

**Junmyeon:** _juhyun?_

**Junmyeon:** _omfg r u ignoring me rn? the nERVE!!!_

**Junmyeon:** _BAE JUHYUNNNNNNNN_

**Juhyun:** _YOU ANNOYING LIL’ SHIT_

**Juhyun:** _BE QUIET_

_You annoying little shit_, she said. Junmyeon scoffed at his phone at tossed it across the sofa. He knew she'll come anyway because she is overly nice. And of course, fifteen minutes later Junmyeon’s apartment door swung open and a nagging Juhyun made her entrance.

“For the millionth times, I am not your mother.” she said, eyes glaring at him. Her nose flared as well but she did not look intimidating at all. No one take small angry people seriously, he thought. She looked unbelievably cute and Junmyeon had to fight the urge not to run to her and ruffle her hair. Or maybe planted a few kisses too.

“Hungry.” Junmyeon responded to the cute but angry Juhyun from the sofa.

“Would you like me to tuck you to bed as well when we finished with all this, my Lord?” she replied with a mocking tone.

“My Lady is too kind. That is not a bad idea, if it pleases my Lady of course.”

Juhyun rolled her eyes dramatically at his comeback to the point Junmyeon was afraid it might get stuck in the back of her head, “If you don’t have anything in the fridge, I’m going to knee you.” Juhyun turned and made her way to the kitchen.

“Need a hand?” Junmyeon shouted from the living room.

“Just stay where you are please, thank you very much.”

Two hours later, Junmyeon was the happiest man in the world. His stomach is full and he managed to get Juhyun to cook for him. He burped loudly, making Juhyun threw a disgusted look at him.

“Bliss.” Junmyeon said after burping loudly, again.

“Bet it is.” Juhyun said sarcastically.

Junmyeon didn’t know what came over him but he did it anyway. He didn’t expect much but Juhyun’s respond still made Junmyeon’s stomach suddenly exploded with all the butterflies.

“Stay the night?” it was just a soft sound. Almost a whisper as Junmyeon recalled.

Juhyun turned to him, smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Sure, why not?”

//

“I’m worried about you two.” Junmyeon’s sister, Yerim, said to him when she came over to borrow some comic books.

Curled up in his beanbag in the corner his room, Junmyeon didn’t even bother to raise his eyes to meet his sister’s when he replied, “Who?”

“You and Juhyun.”

That got Junmyeon attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Stop messing around and start dating already!”

Junmyeon scoffed and ducked his head, trying to conceal the warmth he suddenly felt, “I’m not interested in dating her.”

“Sure. Keep saying that to yourself until it actually came true.” his sister countered.

Junmyeon only shrugged.

“Oh God, don’t tell me this is one of those ‘she is my best friend and I don’t want to ruin what we have’ bullshit.” his sister narrowed his eyes at him, judging him, of course.

“Language, young Lady. That kind of speech is not tolerable under my roof.”

“Oh, piss off. I am 20 years old, I can swear whenever it is I see fit.”

“Everyone knows you two only had eyes for each other,” his sister continued, “Except of course, you two yourselves.”

“What do you mean Juhyun only had eyes for me?” _Well that’s interesting_, he thought.

“Oh great, finally you did not deny that you only had eyes for Juhyun.” his sister quipped.

_Huh?_

“I did not sa—”

“Hush.” Yerim cut him off.

_This demon child_, he thought.

“God, you two are clearly made for each other. Both of you are idiots, with the exception that you are the bigger one. Not to mention the worst possible sense of humor you two have.”

“Objection, Your Honor. Are you sure we are made for each other because I did not catch your point. You were mocking us, that was what I understand.” he interjected.

“Oh my god, this is a serious talk, Junmyeon. Can you just be quiet and listen to what I’m trying to say?”

Sometimes Junmyeon wasn’t sure whether Yerim is actually younger than him by the way she is bossing him around like this.

“O-okay.” he answered meekly.

His sister sighed, “Remember when she came over for dinner at Mum and Dad’s? She always listened to you intently whenever you speak. Even when Mum started telling that story when you fell down a cherry blossom tree to impress that childhood crush of yours because she said she likes cherry blossom and you wanted to pluck one directly from the tree. It wasn’t even you who is speaking but you were the one spoken of and she listened, intently, with that heart eyes and dopey smile on her face whenever you’re around or whenever someone talked about you.”

That took Junmyeon by surprise. He opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say.

“Stop that. You look like an idiot fish.” his sister snapped at him for the millionth time.

“And for god’s sake, she knows you’re about to reach for the tofu stew even before you made your own move to get it yourself. She also keeps putting those potato pancakes you like so much to your plate you didn’t even bother to reach for it yourself. Bet you didn’t even realized that.”

_Oh my god._

“Mum noticed, you know. When you two left, she bombarded me with questions of how the hell the two of you aren’t an item.”

_Oh fucking hell._

“So listen to me, you idiot,” his sister’s hostile tone forced Junmyeon to look at her, “You better stop this silly act get that girl right now before someone beat you to it.”

//

Of course someone beat him to it because Junmyeon is an idiot.

Donghae they guy’s name was. A real charmer he had to admit, a much older guy from music major. Junmyeon knew he never asked Juhyun out explicitly but the amount of him walking side by side with Juhyun whenever Junmyeon wasn’t around made him unsure whether that was truly something he knew or he just made it up to make himself feel better.

When Junmyeon offered to help Juhyun to deal with her Donghae problem, she turned him down.

“Oh I can deal with this guy myself, I feel like.” she said.

_Great! Now the Donghae problem is officially his own problem only._

His sister screaming _‘I told you’_ to his face certainly did not make him feel any better.

Of course Junmyeon being an idiot and a coward that he is, gave up. He turned down Juhyun’s offer to hang out multiple times by saying he was busy with something. He tried his best to run away from her whenever he spotted her on campus.

But even that seems to be an unsuccessful plan when one day he woke up to a loud banging on his front door. _What the hell?_ he grumbled to himself while putting on his shirt and made towards the door. When he swung it open, he stood face to face with the culprit of all his misery. They stood there facing each other long enough to the point Junmyeon felt the tension slowly building around them. Junmyeon felt suffocated. Thankfully, Juhyun seemed to can’t the tension either.

“You changed your passcode?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I got bored one day and I thought changing the passcode to my front door is a good idea.” he laughed, dryly.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.” he moved aside to let Juhyun in. She immediately made into his living room. Willing to avoid the still growing tension, Junmyeon made into the kitchen.

“I’ll get you something to drink.” he said.

Busying himself in the kitchen, he didn’t realize that she followed him there not long after until she snapped at him.

“Cut the crap. You know I can help myself around your house.” she said, clearly pissed off.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but feeling angry as well at her sudden hostility.

“Why are you being like this all of a sudden?” he raised his voice at her.

Juhyun, feisty as she was, held his eyes, “I’m not dating Donghae, all right? I thought you knew that he is a jackass. He stood up so many girls he asked out for a date because he thinks it is fun. He is also so negative, criticizing me every chances he gets. That’s why I played the game, I listened to his criticism so that he thinks I am interested in and want to be him and then I stood him up hoping he will learn and stop being a jackass. I met him earlier and I said it to his face. Can’t you see why I didn’t need your help in that? If you had helped, my plans won’t go on smoothly.”

Junmyeon was taken aback by her sudden declaration. He didn’t know Donghae is a jackass, that was why he gave up in the first place, thinking that Juhyun had finally found ‘the right one’.

“Why are you telling me all this?” he asked, still bewildered.

“Your sister said I should.”

_His sister._

Suddenly the conversation he had with his sister weeks ago came back to him. _Everyone knows you two only had eyes for each other, except of course, you two yourselves._

“I am offended that you didn’t talk to me directly about this and talked to my sister first instead.” he said.

“Of course I went to your sister first. I won’t talk to you about the matter of the heart because as I said repeatedly you can be dense and oblivious at times.”

_Oh boy, did he just hear her loud and clear. _

_He heard her loud and clear._

She laid her heart bare before him. She may not be explicit at what she said but he got the message still. And he could be damned if he just let this conversation over here and there without making amends.

Him not saying anything seemed to frustrate Juhyun for when she snapped, “Whatever! Do I have my best friend back?”

“No.”

The pain in her eyes was so evident that Junmyeon felt bad almost immediately after saying it. He rushed to her abruptly and took her hand in his.

“You know,” he said, as he gently held her hand in his, “I think it’s time we stop dancing around each other and give in to what we truly feel. I like you. No, scratch that. I love you, I really do. Damn, maybe more than those admirers of yours sums up. You’re so clumsy and feisty and I find it endearing, especially when I never take you seriously when you’re angry. You are so nice and you cared about me a lot. Not to mention your terrible sense of humor,” he chuckled, “I like it when you cook for me. Or when you said yes whenever I asked you to stay the night. I really want you to be here forever and never left, in fact.”

Junmyeon suddenly felt nervous before throwing his final shot, he squeezed her hand in his gently and he kept staring at their intertwined hands before continuing, “So,” _here we go_, he exhaled, “How about we stop all of these silly acts of us pretending to be each other’s lover and you be my girlfriend for real instead? No more pretending.”

She did not say anything and Junmyeon felt miserable. Finally daring to look up and caught her eyes, they were widened in awe.

“Say something,” he urged and immediately realized his mistake, “No. I mean, you don’t have to say anything right away if you still needed more time to pro—”

“Yes.”

Her answer came so suddenly it knocked the remaining words off Junmyeon’s mouth. He blinked in confusion and he was sure he looked like an idiot. To his credit she started laughing too.

“Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.” she said again. _Idiot_, she muttered softly but Junmyeon still heard her anyway.

It was then Junmyeon finally started laughing too. For the first time after all his misery, he felt at ease.

“I’m glad.” he said, beaming ear to ear at her.

Juhyun just stood there, smiling, her eyes lovingly bore to his.

“One more thing though,” he said suddenly, “I really want to kiss you right now and I don’t know what will happen if I don’t.”

Her reply never came in words though, for when she suddenly stood on her tiptoes and catches his lips with her own.

//

Yerim was slumped in her living room’s sofa when her phone beeped signaling a new message.

**Juhyun:** _HE DONE DID IT!!!:’)))))))_

**Yerim:** _OH GOD FINALLY_

**Yerim:** _have fun ;)_

_Damn you brother, _she thought to herself. _It took you five years._

//

**Author's Note:**

> yo.  
i'm actually thinking of writing a part 2 and 3 from irene's and yeri's pov sksksk but idk if it will ever happen bcs i am: a lazy ass mfer


End file.
